


How Do You Feel Now, That You've Ruined Me?

by juricii



Series: Uncalled Four [And The Godly Companions] [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Basilisk Wilbur Soot, Bittersweet Ending, ConnorEatsPants has Invisibility & Wind & Speed-Related Powers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, Found Family, Gargoyle ConnorEatsPants, Gen, God Jschlatt, God Slimecicle, Griffin Quackity, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Sibling ConnorEatsPants, Older Sibling Quackity, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parental Charlie | Slimecicle (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past life, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Slimecicle (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity has Water & Nature-Related Powers, Reincarnation, Tommy's Lineage is Revealed!, Visions, Wilbur Soot has Fire-Related Powers, Winged Alexis | Quackity, hybrid powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy thought he knew everything about those he saw as his new family... Turns out, he doesn't... He has lived a past life with them before, and he finds himself being enlightened. But, although it's not all rainbows and unicorns, maybe he'll be able to forgive them over time...OR: Tommy learns a lot about his past with them, and it's suddenly not all sunshine anymore.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Charlie | Slimecicle & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Uncalled Four [And The Godly Companions] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	How Do You Feel Now, That You've Ruined Me?

Tommy glances down at the ground far down below him. His wings ruffle in the breeze, his hands slightly shaking. He glances doubtfully at Schlatt and Charlie, unsure that they’ll be able to catch him if anything goes wrong. Then, he briefly remembers--they are literal Gods. He sighs and turns back around after they give him a smile of comfort. His wings have only recently grown in, the stress from his depressed state and the ashes from the destruction of Manburg seeping into his bright red-orange feathers. He takes a deep breath as he slowly gets closer to the edge. He closes his eyes and leaps off the cliff. He feels the wind on his body, the gales of wind hitting the tips of his feathers; he feels the world around him, eyes _still_ closed. Until, he opens them, wings unfurling against the friction in the air. His wings curl outwards grandly, and Tommy looks directly downwards, eyes glinting a bright blue in the light of the sun.

He has tuned everything out--he can only see and hear himself, and the world around him; not the group of people he’s found a family in; not the panicked calls of Charlie, Schlatt, Wilbur, Quackity, and Connor. But, there’s no reason to fret, truly. Tommy flaps his wings, slowing down his fall and impact onto the ground immediately, and although he cannot hear them, the others sigh in relief. Wil, Quackity, and Connor run towards him, and Charlie and Schlatt teleport back down to the ground. They all hug him, and Tommy limps into their touch. He curls up his large wings and closes his eyes once more. _He doesn’t wake up for the rest of the night._

Schlatt and Charlie look at one another, speaking through their mind link. They nod and look at the other three. “I think Tommy is _the one._ ” They say. “No one can learn to fly that quickly unless they are one of _them._ ”

The other three have talked about _that_ with the two Gods before, and they glance at one another a bit worried. _Scratch that._ **_Very_ ** _worried._

If Tommy was of the lineage that they thought him to be, then Tommy was in immense trouble. His lineage was incredibly rare and powerful, and could only be activated through intense stress and struggle. All five of them look concernedly at the teen currently sleeping in Wilbur’s arms and sigh.

“Are you sure, you two?” Wilbur asks quietly, almost even a bit scared.

Schlatt and Charlie give a resigned nod of their heads. Wilbur’s grip tightens slightly and he prays to those above to keep them and most importantly, _Tommy,_ safe. Quackity gets closer to Wilbur and softly runs his fingers through the blond’s hair. He quietly mutters something, and although Wilbur couldn’t hear it, he has a feeling he knows what he said, anyways.

“We’ll protect you, Tommy…” Quackity whispers, oddly serious.

Connor scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, still not used to this group of people he interacted with minimally during his time in the DSMP. “Uh, I can take Tommy back to our house, and we should probably explain everything to him tomorrow morning…”

They all look at each other, unsure, but decide to go along with it. They want to minimalize the risk of Tommy being unaware of the dangers of being the species that he is. They decide they should be honest with the boy because otherwise, he might lash out at them if he were to figure out they had kept a major secret from him.

  
  


The rays of sunlight pierce through the windows and its blinds of the room. Tommy groans and flips his body over, slamming his face into his pillow. He groans and grumbles incomprehensible sounds, muffled by the bedsheets and blanket. Schlatt continues lightly shaking the boy awake, and hums at him to wake up.

“Kid, please. The others and I have to talk to you about something important…” Schlatt states.

Tommy, as childish and sometimes incredibly immature he can be, he also has a more mature and serious side that comes out whenever necessary. He turns himself over and looks at the glint in Schlatt’s eyes; they are serious and don’t have as much playfulness in them as usual. Tommy sighs and realizes that whatever he needs to be told, is supposedly incredibly crucial. He nods at the older and gets up, stretching his arms and legs, before following the man downstairs.

“What do you need to talk to me about?” Tommy immediately asks as he sits down on the couch of the living room. Truth be told, he feels just a tad bit nervous when the others shoot one another unsure and wary looks.

“We have to be honest, Tommy… We think you’re the reincarnation of someone we cared for, from the way in the past…” Charlie started with a shaky voice. “You might be our son, that we lost all those years ago.”

Tommy could not help but be curious and ask the questions running rampant in his mind. “Yours and Schlatt’s, or all five of you..?”

Schlatt spoke up. “Technically just me and Charlie. We adopted a child during that time and we did some really shitty things, and in the end, it cost us, and we only really saw the consequences after he passed away. And, uh, as for Wilbur, Quackity, and Connor, they had their previous lives too, and they were your non-biological brothers. We all were pretty much connected, I guess…” Schlatt claimed.

Tommy blinks multiple times in surprise. “Ah, I see…” Seems to be the only thing Tommy could get out of his mouth at the moment.

Then, Quackity speaks up over the others. “I know this will sound stupid and a bit invasive, but… We were wondering if you want to look at your past memories, from your previous life… You probably don’t know this, but you’re not just a regular hybrid… You’re something a bit more… _out-of-this-world._ ”

Tommy just looks at them incredulously, but really, what does he have to actually lose? He just shrugs and accepts the offer, and after he agrees, the others scramble to make preparations for it. Tommy just sighs and shakes his head, exasperatedly.

* * *

_A boy in ragtag clothes ran down the street as adults chased him, wooden clubs in-hand. They screamed at the boy, and the child turned around and stuck his tongue out as he continued to lose them. He tightly held the food items in his arms and traversed the crowded streets. He jumped over the vendors and fences, and many minutes passed. He looked back and the adults seemed to be off his tail. He then stopped to catch his breath. He walked to the back street in a place in which the lights didn’t shine on._

_He clicked his tongue, and from the darkness came small waddling animals._ **_Birds._ ** _Or more specifically, Phoenixes._

_Phoenixes, in the Kingdom of Cryoastral, were incredibly rare. The Kingdom of Cryoastral was in a colder part of the world, and due to the harsh weather, it made it hard for Phoenixes to navigate their way around the Kingdom. However, there were always a few that managed to get through it nonetheless. This was one of the said instances._

_Normally, the child would bring them to the castle to allow them to grow up comfortably, but there were many rumors that the King of Cryoastral was dangerous and showed no mercy for creatures they deemed unworthy of their protection and a threat to their Kingdom; that they’d brutally kill them… Phoenixes were illegal to keep and raise in the Kingdom of Cryoastral. So instead, Tommy vowed to himself, that he’d make sure to protect them. In fact, he was confident that he could. He was not_ **_weak._ ** _He was not a regular human, no, not at all._

_The child was a hybrid of two of the arguably most powerful creatures to exist. You see, he was a Dragon-Phoenix hybrid. He was incredibly powerful, physically_ **_and_ ** _magically speaking._

_And, because these baby birds were in fact Phoenixes, he felt an unknown pull and protectiveness over them. He treated them not unlike a Mother with their child. He spoke softly to them, voice light and prim. He made sure to wash the budding feathers and fed them all sorts of Phoenix-appropriate foods. He kept them warm with the blanket he personally sewed for the chicks._

_The days passed as the boy laid close to the birds, silently taking care of them through the harsh winds of the evenings. His body slowly deteriorated, the weather inappropriate for a teenager to be basking in constantly. The boy, one day, found himself being unable to keep his eyes open. He knew it was his time to go, and so, he looked at the slightly older phoenixes sleeping next to his body. His eyes softened and he muttered a quiet apology. The bright aquamarine slowly dimmed from the boy’s eyes. His eyelids close, and the boy looks back on his life as he slowly passes away._

_However, some people, or rather,_ **_creatures,_ ** _will not allow him to meet his demise._

_As the boy prepares to meet the God of All, a winged human-like creature swooped down and scooped him from the ice-laden pavement; He carried him bridal-style as he flew through the skies… The wind hit the boy’s face, and he slowly regains a bit of his consciousness, and what he sees surprised him. The sight in front of him was incredibly rare. It was a group of five, and not just_ ** _any_** _five, but rather, 5 Creatures from the History Textbooks he once read through._

_Two of them were Gods, One of them was part-Griffin, one was part-Basilisk, and the other part-Gargoyle. They were rarely seen apart from each other, gaining attention through their acts of justice they carried out as they traveled the various lands of the world._

_The boy never thought he’d see_ **_them_ ** _within his lifetime. He made an incomprehensible sound, and the one carrying him looked down into his eyes and gave him a small smile. “Sleep, little one. We’ll get you back to full health, [_ **_redacted_ ** _]. Do not fret. Your Phoenixes will be safe and sound.”_

  
  


_The boy listened._

  
  


_When he awoke, the boy found himself throwing the bed covers from atop him, and running out of the room he was placed in. He ran down the stairs, where he was greeted by five figures. They did not seem to pose any form of aggressiveness, so he relaxed a bit, but not_ **_too_ ** _much. After all, those figures were acted as Judge, Jury & Executioner for many. He clenched his fists and stuttered out. “W-Why did you guys take me?” _

_They all smiled disarmingly at his question, and the one with brown hair and a pair of round glasses happily responded to his inquiry. “We’ve seen the good you’ve done, [_ **_redacted_ ** _]. You’ve shown yourself to be quite the child. For that, we decided to save you from death.”_

_Tommy sputtered, not knowing how to respond. The others laughed at his agape expression. They planned to release the boy back to his homeland soon, but little did they know that they’d get attached to the child, and claim him as one of their own._

\----

_“Hey, uh, Wilbur, can you promise me you'll make sure that the Phoenixes survive?”_

_“Of course, [_ **_redacted_ ** _].”_

_\----_

_“Get me that bastard child and bring me those abominations of a creature, before I destroy your lands.”_

_Schlatt’s fists clenched._

_“Fine. But leave my homeland alone.”_

_\----_

* * *

_“Goodbye, [_ **_redacted_ ** _]. We didn’t want to do this, but we have to do what we have to, to protect our own. I’m sure you understand_ **_that_ ** _, don’t you?” Wilbur dismissively stated._

_The boy screamed as he quickly got up from his knees and lunged at the others. Unfortunately for him, he was held back by the Royal Guards. The King got up from his seat and tightly gripped the boy’s chin forcing him to make eye-contact._

_“Protecting and hiding Phoenixes are illegal. You’ll be sentenced to execution, and so will those bastard creatures.” He growled spitefully._

_The magic-repressing cuffs were placed onto the boy’s wrists, and he screamed angrily as a response._

_Although the cuffs took away his main powers, there was something they severely miscalculated._

_Magic did not come from_ **_just_ ** _magical abilities, but also the user’s emotion. This was their main mistake. The boy screeched. “YOU ALL WILL REGRET THIS! I HOPE YOUR FAMILY WILL BE CURSED FOR THE NEXT 100 GENERATIONS!”_

_You see, Phoenixes are dangerous creatures, and so are Dragons. A mix of the two? Destruction and peril are inevitable. But when you make a Phoenix-Dragon hybrid angry and threaten, hurt, or kill those they care about, one accepts the fate; the fate of destruction and suffering for their lineage and generations to come._

_Since that day, Schlatt, Wilbur, Charlie, Quackity, Connor had an unbreakable curse laid upon them--they’d broken the sacred promise they made with the young one. King Eret of Cryoastral was cursed for killing such a holy creature that he saw as an abomination & for killing the youngins of a hybrid. _

* * *

Tommy breaks out of his vision--his past life--with gasping breaths. His knees go weak and he stumbles onto the ground. He places his hands in front of him--they are shaking. He cannot seem to control his emotions. His body trembles as the tears flow out of his eyes. He looks back up to his family with instability.

“I-I-I… that was… _What was that?_ ” He stutters out. “Tell me what the fuck I just saw. Why did that kid look so much like me… Why did the others there look like _you all_?”

The others look ashamed and stay silent, but Tommy is not having it.

“Who the _fuck_ was that child I saw in those memories?” Tommy hisses out. Charlie takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Tommy… that was you… Or, well, your previous reincarnation. The others were _us._ All our fates and destinies have been entwined with one another’s for multiple generations, you know…”

Tommy’s breath hitches. “No. No. _No._ If they were you, why did you all abandon me then? Why did you all leave me to die” Tommy’s voice cracks in pain; he is not angry, but rather incredibly sad and distraught. “Why… did you five break the promise we made? I know that wasn’t exactly _me,_ but… it sure felt like it…”

Tommy’s cries get louder and louder, and he hunches himself into a fetal position, head in his knees. His screams and loud shouts of grief and anguish ring out throughout the house. Schlatt and Charlie approach him and sit down next to the boy. The two adults pull the teen into their arms, and they let out small words of comfort, and repeatedly apologize for causing pain to the one they call their child.

“We’re so, so, sorry… Our selfishness and greed got the better of us, but we won’t do that _ever again._ Us five love you so much, Tommy. We’ll never hurt you again… We’ll do whatever it takes to protect you…” Schlatt declares.

Tommy hiccups. “Please, just… stay with me… I don’t want to ever experience that ever again…” Tommy’s voice is uncharacteristically soft yet broken. The arms around him tighten, and they all slowly fall asleep on the wooden floor together, all crammed in one area. Tommy mutters apologies in his half-sleeping state, and Schlatt, Charlie, and Wilbur & Connor who earlier had come back into the room, whisper dismissals in his ear, that it’s not Tommy’s fault--it’s theirs. That they’ll always be there for Tommy, whether in life or death.

Although they did not notice it, the curse laid upon them slowly diminished and disappeared as if it never existed in the first place.

It was the first step to forgiveness and healing that they didn’t know they needed, from all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsies ||| me: dont do it dont do it | my brain & hands: haha angst go BRRR  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
